AmeriPan Sick
by MapleLover
Summary: What happens when America gets sick and Japan helps. Fluff, that's what. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy. :)


Sick

The usually boisterous blond American seemed strangely subdued and quiet. His usually bright blue eyes seemed dull and clouded. He had a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He seemed to be zoned out, staring off into space. The Japanese man next to him started to worry. "It is his turn, yet he does not notice..." He thought. There was a loud thud and America was brought back to reality. "America, are you even paying attention!?" This came from the fuming Brit at the head of the table they were all currently sitting at. Said nation forced a smile and laughed. "'Course I am, Iggy." England gave him a 'sure you were' look. "Then you would've realized that it's your turn to say your bit about the discussion. And don't call me Iggy!" America's whole face turned pink. He stood up and started talking about how he'd save the world from Global Warming. In the middle of talking about a robotic superhero, he started to sway side to side, as if he was dizzy. Japan became very worried. "America-san, are you okay?" Said nation stopped speaking to answer. Suddenly, America's eyes rolled back and he keeled over, overturning his chair in the process. Everyone stood up, shocked. England was the first to move or speak. "America?" He went over and knelt beside his brother. He then felt his forehead and his eyebrows furrowed. "This isn't good." He shook America's shoulder. The unconscious nation bolted upright, then held his head and winced. "What the hell..." He looked around, then turned pink again. "I passed out, didn't I..." England nodded and the American hung his head. "Sorry 'bout that, guys. We should finish the meeting." When he tried to get up, he started fall forward, but England caught him. "Nai. We wirr not." "Japan?" Everybody looked at the Asian nation, who blushed out of embarrassment at the attention. "I-I do not sink zhat it wourd be fair if we discussed worrd probrems wis out one of zhe countries of said worrd." Germany spoke next, nodding. "Ja. Zhat makes sense. Ve vill continue vis zis meeting in a veek." America hung his head, ashamed. "I guess I should go, huh."

~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~

America thought he was the last person to step outside the building, for he'd been apologizing to everyone for his little episode, when he started to collapse again. He suddenly felt someone hold him up. "J-Japan?" The Asian nation looked him in the eyes; fever-clouded blue meeting intense dark brown. "I do not sink zhat you shourd drive yourserf home, Arfred-san." He tried to walk away. "I can do it myself! After all, I'm the hero-" As soon as he started to say the word, his vision got blurry and he started to fall over again. This resulted in Japan having to catch him and hold him up. It was the island nation's turn to speak. "Arfred-san. I'rr drive you home." America nodded in defeat and let Japan help him into his black SUV. A few minutes after he got into the vehicle, his eyes went wide and he rolled the window down. "Shi-" Alfred never finished the word because in the next second he was throwing up outside the window of the car. After this, he sat back in his chair shivering. Japan looked at his friend and made a quick decision. With some help from the shivering sick nation, he got America out of his vehicle and into Japan's red Honda Civic. "W-what about MY car?" Japan started the engine and drove off. "Your hers needs to be monitored. What wourd happen if you ferr unconscious down zhe stairs!? Zhat is why I am going to bring you to my house instead." Alfred hung his head. "Damn...This sucks..." On the way to Japan's house, America threw up two more times.

~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~

When they got to Japan's house, his sick passenger was fast asleep. "America-san, you need to get up." Alfred opened his eyes and looked around, then blushed out of embarrassment. "S-sorry. Must'a dozed of, huh." "Which is why I drove instead." "Oh..." The Asian nation chuckled. "I sought ahead, zhats all. Now ret's get you inside." With that, Japan helped America out of his car, into the fomer's house, and on a couch. While Alfred was lying on Kiku's couch, he suddenly started shaking, coughs tearing through his throat. Kiku rushed to his friend's side, patting his back every now and then. As soon as the shaking and coughing stopped, Japan's cell phone started ringing. "Kon'nichiwa, zhis is Japan." "Hello, it's England." The Brit sounded irritated. "America was trying to keep an economic struggle under wraps. That's why he was bloody fucking sick." Alfred looked away, ashamed. "I sink he heard you." "The bloody git. He should sodding deal wi-" Japan glared at the phone and hung up. Then he looked up to find that America was sulking, still looking away. "America-san?" America shook his head, not looking at him. "Arfred-san,rook at me." He still shook his head. Japan's phone started ringing again and he reluctantly picked it up. "Herro?" "What the bloody hell, Kiku!? Why did y-" America looked over and saw Japan glaring at the phone. The latter suddenly cut England off and yelled into the device. "愚かなクソ英語野郎！" With that, Kiku hung up. When he looked at Alfred's surprised and confused expression, he hung his head in shame. "I-It wasn't a kind sing to say..." America lifted Japan's chin up and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Were you defending me?" Japan blushed and nodded. Alfred smiled. "Thank you, Kiku." He suddenly hugged Japan and started crying. "That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Japan, blushing, rubbed the blond's back soothingly. Soon after that, the American fell asleep, still hugging the raven haired nation. Japan laid him back on the couch, putting a blanket over him. With that, he went to the kitchen to make tea. After about an hour, he heard his name being called. His guest was struggling to stand, face tinged green, his bright blue eyes wide. Japan, knowing what was about to happen, jumped into action and lead his friend to the bathroom. They made it just in time. As Alfred retched, Japan patted his back soothingly. After the American was done puking, he was lead to the sink to wash his mouth out. As they were heading back to the couch, however, America suddenly started to collapse. Kiku caught him and picked him up, bridal style. Japan was actually quite strong, working out and practicing martial arts everyday to improve his strength. As said nation brought the unconscious and shivering blond to the couch, America shifted to find warmth. This meant that he snuggled into the other's chest, making Kiku blush. Japan suddenly felt a warmth in his very being that made him realize something. He liked, no, LOVED Alfred. And as he thought about it more, sitting on the couch still holding the North American nation, Japan realized he had felt this way for a long time. He just hadn't realized what that feeling had been. As he relished in this feeling of bliss, his phone started ringing again. Reading the caller ID, he put the phone down, choosing to ignoring England. As soon as the ringing stopped, however, America awoke. He opened his eyes, looked around, then realized where , or rather on who, he was sitting. He blushed a red that was rather similar to the stripes on his flag. "U-um...How did I get here...and why am I sitting in your lap." Japan chuckled. "You corrapsed, so I carried you back here." Alfred just blinked. "...You...were able to...carry me!?" Japan chuckled again. "I have had to save many of my citizens from zhe rubbre of earsquakes and tsunamis, as werr as herp buird some of zheir houses." The other nation hung his head, blushing again. "S-sorry..." The Asian nation smiled. "Zhere's nosing to be sorry about, Arfred-san. Most peopre wourdn't sink of me as being strong." "Hey...uh...Kiku?" Said nation looked up. "Hai?" America hesitated, nervously twiddling his thumbs. "America-san?" Suddenly Japan was hug tackled by the blushing American. "I-I love you, Kiku!" Kiku blinked, processing what had just been said. Alfred started to worry about the reaction, that is until his crush hugged him back and kissed his forehead. Japan's dark brown eyes softened, resting on bright blue ones. "I rove you too, Arfred-san." Tears started falling down said nation's face. "R-really!?" Japan smiled, hugging the American still in his lap. "Hai. Yes, wis arr my heart." Kiku started rubbing circles into Anerica's back. Alfred burried his head in the crook of Japan's neck. "Thanks for everything, Kiku..." The american said sleepily. The raven haired nation pet America's hair as the latter closed his eyes. "You are wercome, watashi no ai." And with that, America fell fast asleep in Japan's arms.

A/N Hi. I know two stories in one night. Well, I wrote a lot of stories on my Ipod, so here's another one. Hope you like it, eh. Maple out.


End file.
